LILo Stitch and Beth Grayson's Halloween Hulafest
by Marcie Gore
Summary: A follow up to LIlo Stitch and Beth PG for one section of violence
1. Default Chapter

LILO, Stitch and Beth's Halloween Hula Fest BY Marcie Gore  
Another Crossover between Disney's Lilo and Stitch And My Beth verse. DC comics /and Time-Warner Own Nightwing and the other Heroes. Disney and WB own other characters not sure who owns Lord of the rings Character, but New Line does the movies. I'm Beth's Mommy and Andrew's auntie. I'm only writing this for Fun not to make money. So harm done right Big Entertainment companies?  
  
I'm SO excited Mommy and Daddy said I could have a Halloween party for my friends at Grandpa Bruce's. It's a costume party. We told everybody to dress up as heroes or villains. Daddy's Titan friends can't cheat and just wear their work costumes. They gotta be someone else. The same thing goes for Lian, Cerwin, and Robbie. I hope they don't dress up like their Parents. OK, I'm dressed as Batgirl, so I guess they can too.  
After the party we're all going trick or treating, then the girls and me are going to spend the night at Grandpa Bruce's. I'm so glad it's a Friday so we can do that. There are so many places we can explore and tell ghost stories in, even without going into Grandpa's secret clubhouse. Mom said we have a few mystery out of town guests coming. I think I know who they are but I'm going to try to act surprised when they get here. I know or I'm almost sure who She's talking about when I hear her talking to Daddy. "I HOPE We have enough coffee, you know how much a certain someone loves it. I heard he's been known to drink a whole pot himself and not even wait for it to cool down. Where does someone that small put it?" I can't wait to see them! They WERE going to come for my Birthday but they got very busy around that time. It's been a while since I've seen them. I do talk to her on the net though. She didn't say anything about coming to the mainland, but she did ask how cool it is where we are right now. I can't let Mommy and Daddy know I know it'll disappoint them if I'm NOT surprised or at least act like I am. Mom's complaining that dad's not helping her enough AGAIN. She does it every time we have party at our house too! This time mom's right, Dad has his feet propped up on the coffee table reading motorcycle magazine He's dressed as Hans Solo from a movie called Star Wars. It's one of dad's favorites. We've watched the DVD a million times. I love how Leila kicks butt, still Mom's cooler as Batgirl. Speaking of princess Leila Mom's dressed as her. I think Grandpa Bruce is going as Anakin Skywalker, Luke and Leila's daddy. I hope Selena's coming, she said if she did she'd go as Padme She has pretty black hair like her so no wig for her.  
  
Lian told me she was going to be a character from Lord of the rings They all were HER daddy Roy, And Grandma Dinah. Dinah looks way to too young to be a Grandma but Lian calls her that. Man, I wish I had a grandma sometimes. In a way Leslie Tompkins Is my Great grandma, and Great grandpa Al, I mean Alfred bakes like one too. I have Selena; she'd really be my Grandma if she and Grandpa would just get married. What am I gonna do with those two? Aunt Donna is going to be Helen of Troy. She told me the story a little while ago. It's a cool story but weird.  
I have no Idea what Uncle Wally and Uncle Garth are going to be. Daddy just said he'd tell them what they should dress up as. I love my Daddy but not sure they should trusted him, he laughed REAL hard when he hung up the phone both times. The doorbell rings and I rush to get it. A little girl dressed as Robin says, "Trick Or Treat," but I don't think she's a regular trick or treater.It's way too early in the day for that! She says aloha, and then I know for sure its Lilo! She looks SO cute. She's wearing the old style Robin suit we got her for her birthday in July, not long after we got back from vacation. Stitch is wearing the Batman suit we got him at the same time He looks so adorable in it! Daddy said when we told him we got it for Stitch; he said "I can't wait to see grandpa Bruce's face when he sees him." I'm not sure why he said that but both Mom and he laughed when he said that.  
Nani is a beautiful Wonder Woman. It's the perfect costume for her with her long black hair and muscles. She has everything even the rope. Wonder if it works Like Aunt Diana's? I doubt it.  
David is dressed as Aquaman. That's the perfect costume for him since he loves the water so much. He has a hook like the real Aquaman too. I'm not sure how he did that. The blonde hair looks cute on him.  
"OH, we have some things for you in my suitcase from Hawaii Will you go get them David?" Nani asks sweetly "Yes, my love I Live to serve," David says. He kisses her hand. They are SO CUTE together. He goes to their rental car to get their suitcases.  
"Where are your friends Jumba and Pleakley," I ask.  
"Oh, they're outside; I think Pleakley is giving Jumba, "guided tour," of the area. He thinks he knows everything about whatever subject he's obsessed with at the moment, right now it's old buildings. He tends to mix up his facts though." Nani says with a laugh. "I know he gave me his version of the complete history of the Royal Palace of the Hawaiian queens and kings, it was nothing like the tour guide told us earlier. He's so funny though," I add.  
In just a minute David returns with the bags and Pleankley and Jumba. Jumbo's dressed as a mad scientist. When I say that he corrects me, and says, " I'm dressed as fellow evil genius Dr. Frankenstein. Pleankley is dressed as bride of Frankenstein personally would not marry him," he laughs. Pleankley is carrying Lilo's doll Scrump made up like Frankenstein's monster. Lilo did tell me he likes woman's clothes. He sneaks in and tries on Nani's a lot but has some of his own. He looks funny!  
"What'd you get us?!" What'd yea get us," I shout excitedly!  
" Calm down Lady bug, she'll show us when she's ready." Daddy says finally joining us. " It was hard to keep the flowers alive and looking good during the plane ride but I think it was worth it! I'm just glad Stitch ate well on the plane or he might've gotten the leas out of the carry on and ate them. I still have no clue how Lilo got the baggage handlers to not put stitch with the other "Pets" "She convinced them He could sit and behave in a seat. He did for the most part. Somehow we talked him into decaf coffee. He usually takes His space ship but for some reason he wanted to take the plane with us," David adds  
"He wanted to ride on the plane cause he found out the in flight movies would be a monster movie marathon! You know how much he loves,"It came from outer space!" He was real good even during that!"Lilo says in her usual cheerful way. " Me hate pet taxies!" stitch says acting like he's being strangled by the seat belt or rope.  
"He like seat though, soft though, Jumba translates. We did get stared at but proably because I'm so handsome," Jumba says. Stitch sticks out his tongue, so he adds, " So are you 626,even if I couldn't give you my good looks." " Stitch cute ad fluffy!" My little blue friend says  
"Yes, you Are Lilo," agrees.  
" I made some orange and black flower leas and center piece because you told me on the phone how unhappy you were with Leas you found here. All of us made them together she says point pointing at Lilo, Stitch and the rest of her ohana hope I made enough at least for the kids. You told how many you though were coming. We made about 25 I think," Nani says with her usual sweet smile.  
The leas are beautiful they don't just have flowers but shells and feathers in orange, black and green. I just noticed they all already have one on. I reach out to grab one and mommy reminds me of my manners. " Ask her may I have one first," Mommys  
" I'm sorry, may I please have one Nani," I ask embarrassed that I forgot to say please before I grabbed.  
" You may Beth or should I say Batgirl. I bet the real Batgirl never looked so good in the costume." I blush and say, "Thank you, Nani" " I have one more thing some chocolate covered macadamia nuts. Those two love these so much! David and I think their faces should be on the jar," Nani says.  
"Oh I almost forgot Stitch is going to pretend to be my Cousin Aaron. I'll say he's younger than me and is shy about talking. Aaron was the Elvis, the king of Rock n Roll's middle name. He's not named after Aaron Carter; He's nowhere near as talented as Elvis!" Lilo informs me "No way," agrees Stitch! "OH, if I slipup and call him Stitch accidentally, I'll just say it's his nickname cause he's accident prone and needs stitches a lot. Luckily he picked a costume that covers most of his blue fur," she adds  
  
"Hey blue is beautiful!" Stitch cries  
"I know stitch but not everyone agrees with us, Lilo explains  
Nani calls from the dining room, "Will you come help Mrs. Grayson set up?" "You too Beth." Mom says We all rush into the kitchen including Stitch. He helps set a few places then goes to my mom. He pats her on the leg and sighs. "You hurt?"  
" It doesn't hurt any more," Mommy says.  
" How did it happen Mrs. Grayson? Lilo asks"  
" I was shot years ago, "Mommy says.  
Stitch looks sadly at his boots and says, " I did bad things, hurt people?" He starts to cry. Lilo hugs him and says, " You aren't that way anymore you do good now, and you give love not pain."  
" I trained you to do mischief not hurt or kill people. I'm sure you not do anything too bad .I may be evil genius but not that evil," Jumba says with a big grin!" Stitch smiles too.  
Just then SnowFlake walks by dressed her Wonder Woman cape and crown. I put that and bracelets on her while she was asleep. So far she hasn't removed them. Maybe that's because I said I'd give her cream if she kept them on. Mom asked what I put in Her cat food this morning. She's been so calm!  
Lilo tells me " she's even more beautiful than the picture you emailed me. Her fur is SO white. You must not have any trouble getting her to take a bath. I wish I could say that about a certain other furry blue troublemakers." " No she likes the water it's a good thing we leave her at home when we swim or she'd jump after me. Most people don't like having animals swimming in their pool for some reason! I tried and it got us kicked out of a public pool once. What was the big deal we bathed her before so she was clean!" Both of us laugh loudly!  
Suddenly Stitch takes off chasing Snowflake. He shouts, "Come back fluffy! Won't hurt you!" He grabs her tail, which makes her take off like an arrow from uncle Roy's bow! Stitch chases Snowflake till my kitty gets tired and falls asleep on her special kitty pillow. Stitch decides she'll be easier to pet asleep and strokes her soft fur saying, "Aww Soft!" He goes to the couch while Lilo, Jumba and Pleankley and me check to see if Mom and Nani need more help. They say they're almost finished go have fun. We're discussing to do while we wait for the party to start when we're I'm hit by a flying tan pillow from the couch  
We're both 99% sure who threw the pillow, but Stitch is nowhere to be found! Why didn't we think of looking there? I think as another pillow flies past me and hits Lilo. Stitch is lying on the floor behind the couch with a HUGE grin! The next thing I know, we're in a full-fledged pillow fight. We're climbing on the furniture with our shoes on but trying to be careful not to knock off lamps or anything else breakable. Even if we don't break anything Grandpa Bruce and Great grandpa Alfred would still be really mad if they saw us, 1. Having a pillow fight 2. Climbing on furniture. Feathers and cotton stuffing are flying around like snow in January. Just then Nani and Mom come in.  
Stitch starts cramming cotton in his mouth. I think he's trying to hide the evidence. He looks like a chipmunk gathering nuts for the winter! He can't seem to actually eat it though! He spits it out even faster than he crammed it in. He looks like one of those things dad uses to throw him baseballs so he can work on his hitting! "Yuck, not cotton candy!" Stitch says "No Stitch its just regular cotton like in our Pillow! What's it taste like? I ask"  
"Not Good Not sweet, bitter!" Stitch says  
"What shall we do with these home wreakers? Shall we cancel the party? Shall we make them listen from another room or just have them clean up the mess?" Nani ask " I hope She's just joking about not having the party or making us just listen. You know Nani better than I do. Has she ever been that mean to you, I ask?  
" I think She's just joking but I've never done anything like this before," Lilo answers " I think cleaning up the mess will be enough, that and they have to do time on the couch until the Party after they finish cleaning up the mess. They can't move unless they have to go to the bathroom and they can't talk to each other," mommy says. " I think cleaning up the mess will be enough, that and they have to on the couch until the party after you finish cleaning up the mess. You can't move unless you have to go to the bathroom or talk to each other," mommy says. "We'll do it and do a good job won't we Stitch," Lilo says. "Yes" Stitch says with a grin!  
We get a couple of brooms and dustpans from the pantry, and begin cleaning up. Jumba seems to be thinking of ways to add his evil genius touch to cleaning while Pleankley keeps saying" I Knew we shouldn't have kept throwing the belly buffers, Now they may not have enough to protect them In an earthquake! "We are finished cleaning up white fluffy head support filler. Where is NEARST hydraulic Waste transporter? I need to transport Very badly!" Jumba asks Mommy. "I assume you mean the bath, I mean rest room. It's the third door to the left. Anyone Else need to go there's about 20 minutes till the party. After you finish remember back to the couch," Mommy says  
After we've all gone its about 10 minutes till the party. I stall trying to avoid "time out," as long as possible. As hard as it is Lilo and I to sit still and quiet it's even harder for Stitch. He tries to mediate but gets frustrated. Luckily LILO has a book in her bag. He sits and reads for a few Minutes. Before any of us know it mom says, " You can get up now. You get time off for good behavior, besides I see a car pulling in. Mom finally says"  
  
It's Uncle Larry! That's one of Dad's police friends. He and Daddy have been partnered a few times on some IMPORTANT cases. He has a son my age, Jimmy. He seems real shy. He's not in my class but I see him all the time on the playground or anytime the classes combine.  
They're both dressed as space rangers. I think Stitch is unsure what to think for a second .He looks them up and down then goes up to them and says "HIIII." He sticks out his hand to both of them to shake. "Who are your friends Beth?" Uncle Larry asks. " They're my friends I met in Hawaii last summer. Lilo and her cousin Aaron. He's shy and rarely talks. When he does lots of times he makes up his own word I think," I tell him. "Nice to met you Lilo and Aaron. My name is Larry Ibliss.I work with Beth's daddy at the police department a lot." Stitch points an imaginary gun and makes gun noises. This makes us all laugh. "Remember Batman doesn't use a gun Aaron," I remind Stitch. "Stitch Do," Aaron/Stitch says with a wild laugh  
"Stitch, who's that?" Uncle Larry asks."  
" The ohana sometimes calls him Stitch because he has a lot of accidents and needs Stitches. Ohana means family in Hawian", Lilo tells him. "Oh, Beth told me that once. She had so much fun on their vacation there," Uncle Larry tells them  
Stitch goes over to Snowflake and asks, "We still amigos?" She rubs up to him as if to say yes. He pats her as she goes back to her water bowl. "Does he speak Spanish," I ask. "Yea, a friend of mine who used to live in Mexico taught us both. I taught Maria some Hawaiian in return. I think Aaron's favorite words are amigo and Café The Spanish word for coffee, Lately when he wants one He asks for Café Olay or coffee with milk and says muchas gracias When Nani brings him some. Lilo whispers to me. He's finally learning manners. He remembers please and thank you most of the time," Lilo explains The door Bell rings again. It's Uncle Roy ,Lian Aunt Dinah and aunt Donna. They're dressed just like I though they'd be. Yay! She's able to bring her son Robert who's dressed as Hercules. I hug them all and introduce them to Lilo Stitch and everyone else. Stitch tries to grab Roy's arrows. Lian gently remove his hands then ask, " Are those real arrows," Lilo asks a little bit worried.  
  
" No I wouldn't carry real ones in front of a bunch of kids. Lian, my daughter, and Beth can safely handle arrows but not many kids can," Uncle Roy explains.  
"Your friend Aaron seemed really interested in my arrows. Depending on how long they can stay maybe I can teach Lilo and him to shoot." Roy says. Stitch rubs his gloved hands together excitedly. Next Uncles Garth and Wally get here. Uncle Wally is dressed as Speedy Gonzales. Aunt Linda a Mexican lady mouse. Uncle Garth is Sebastian from the little mermaid and Cerwin, is Flounder! I can barely keep from laughing! Stitch doesn't keep from laughing!  
When they hear the laughing and look around my uncles realize they've been had! They see my dad and Uncle Roy and decide they know whom to blame for their costume mix-ups. "You're going to pay you two," my uncles shout as they chase Daddy and uncle Roy! How could you do this to your friends? "You made us look Stupid when you told us it was a Cartoon characters Themed party!" "Well you shouldn't have listened to us especially not Roy. You know he likes to play pranks. What can I say he lead me into temptation," Daddy say. " Maybe I though it up but you went along it BATBOY! You picked out Wally and Linda's costumes and called them both! I just found Gill head and little Gill head's costumes, so we're both guilty," Uncle Roy reminds my dad. "We will have our revenge sometime today, you won't know when or how, but we will get you. Remember I'm a speedster so it'll be quick. You'll never see it coming." They both laugh that scary horror movie villain laugh.  
The doorbell rings again, more guests! It's my Great grandpa Alfred and grandpa Bruce and Aunt Selena! I hug all of there necks! Grandpa Bruce says, "Hey why don't we test daddy's skills with the light saber" " On guard," Grandpa says as he sticks his light saber in Daddy's back. Daddy takes the challenge and soon they're jumping all over the furniture like we were earlier. Next thing I know everyone's joined in, Daddy's friends and my class. Everyone in my class is here but Andrew. His mommy said he'd be a little late. "Children, this maybe a party but I must insist the young ladies and gentlemen under my charge behave like ladies and gentlemen. That goes for you too Master Bruce," Great Grandpa Alfred says from the living room door "We will be ready to eat as soon as the last of miss Elisabeth's guests arrive," Great Grand Alfred says.  
Just then the doorbell ring's There they are, Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois dressed as Buffy the Vampire slayer and her "watcher" Giles. Uncle Tim looks like my Aunt dressed as Hermina from Harry Potter and Aunt Cassandra looks like my uncle dressed as Harry. I wonder how she talked Uncle Tim into that? I'm sure it had to be HER Idea. It's her sense of humor.  
Lastly my friend Andrew is dressed up as Nightwing. He looks great. Ok, not as great as my dad does in the suit but great. They found a pretty realistic one His parents aren't dressed up for some reason. " Dinner is ready. Cheese Hotdogs as miss Elizabeth requested. Fresh French fries, carrot sticks and other raw vegetables with Ranch dressing, chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and Candy corn on top, and orange punch. The things I do for my family," Great Grandpa Alfred sighs. "What's wrong with that, sounds good to me?" I say to myself.  
Lunch is good. Everyone is having a good time, but Stitch's excuse me Aaron's table manners need improving. He's grabbing fries off of Lilo's plate. This gets a disapproving look from both Grandpa and great grandpa. Lilo finally corrects Aaron's manners with a "don't do that again."He also starts to stick them up his nose like Uncle Roy does with straws.  
This gets a laugh from Roy And Lian. This time Nani is the one, who tells him to stop, "That's SO gross." She gives him a look like the one she had in the picture of him wearing her swimsuit top on his head Lilo sent me in an email. First he grins proud of himself but stops when he realizes how much his bad behavior is bothering his ohana.  
  
At desert he gets a little greedy with the nuts, Well, Nani warned us he loved them! Next He's about to stick his hand in the frosting on the cake but decides he better not. He does test his cake with his whole face after we cut him a Piece though! I'm surprised he can eat with his mask on. He must have practiced. After we eat Mom and Dad say, "We have some entertainment set up in the living room. We have an artist named Stefan to draw caricatures. He's in front of an easel dressed as a vampire.  
He asks us what we like to do for fun. He draws me with fluffy pigtails and big eyes working out on the bars. He draws Daddy on a motorcycle with a huge head and Mommy at a computer. He does Lilo and Stitch on a Surfboard together. They look like bobble heads. Since He won't take off his mask for obvious reasons, Lilo makes up a description for "Aaron." He also draws Nani and David that way but looking like they're about to kiss. Lilo says Nani's bottom isn't big enough. He draws Jumba as a" mad scientist," with a balloon sized head. It takes up the whole top of the paper! He draws "AUNT" Pleakley sewing by hand. "She," has a super long eye lash heavy eye shadow on his one eye and lipstick. His wig is about as big as Jumba's head in his drawing.  
When each person is finished with the artist they go see the "Fortune teller." Wanta know a secret? It's Pleakley! He's really enjoying pretending to have Psychic abilities. He's really into it. I think he's starting to believe he can really tell the future! At my "reading" Madam Pleakley tells me, "I see you like kitties especially white ones. You like swimming and colorful clothes. This is strange, I see you swinging over the rooftops of a large city like a modern, Girl Tarzan when you grow up, my dear! I must look shocked cause he adds don't be scarred my dear proably means you're going to join the circus like your daddy." I know I shouldn't be but I listen in on Nani's Reading. He says, "I see you having a great deal of success in a new career; I see you in a long white dress and veil. You look faboulas my dear. I see a tall handsome man beside you with flowers all around. I also see some monster it's blurry though eating the flowers." He looks at Stitch. " I saw you listening Beth so I may as well tell everyone our good news. First in January, I hope, I'm starting a travel agency for families especially single parents. I'm calling it, "Ohana Travel." Lilo helped me put together information packages geared to kids, showing what Hawaii has to offer them. I'll help book trips to other places but mostly the islands proably. I'll do a lot of business over the net I hope so I can spend more time at home. Secondly here's the really big news, Barbara, Dick, Beth, David and I are getting married in April! She flashes her engagement ring for us all to see. I hope you guys can come, I think Lilo considers Beth her best friend besides St, Aaron. Lilo going be flower girl. If you could I'd like you to be Matron of Honor Barbara. It's good luck to have a happily married woman stand up for the bride to be. You two seem very happily married. Beth can be a jr. Bridesmaid or co flower girl if she wants." Nani says sounding so excited We all give them congratulations hugs. I'm happy for them. Nani will make a beautiful bride. I'm sure Lilo will look great too. They're both so beautiful. I'm sure Lilo's happy David will be really be a part of their Ohana soon!  
"If it's the first week of April that's Beth's spring break. I think Dick could proably get some vacation time then, It might be easier getting it then than the summer when everyone's trying to get vacation time, right hon?" Mommy asks. Daddy nods yes! Wow I may get to be a flower girl! My Grandpa Bruce walks across the room to shake David's hand and congratulate them too. "I hear you're starting your own business soon. Would you like an investor? "I've heard so much from my Son and granddaughter about you all since they came back from vacation. They seem to think you're good people. I know it can't be easy raising your energetic little sister on your own. You must be a strong young lady to even try. That in it's self-shows you have the will power to stick with thing when they get tough. That's the kind of attitude I look for in the owners of businesses I invest in. The tourism industry is picking up again, so it's a good time to open a travel agency."  
  
"I hope you mean that because I wouldn't take your money as charity, Mr. Wayne. I pride myself on taking care of my ohana, by myself. No, It's not easy but I've managed. I will take investors OR a loan but not charity. I would do my best to make your investment pay off, Sir," Nani says. " I'd like to invest too," Daddy says. I have some other friends who I think would like to invest too.  
  
" I would too gorgeous. I'll take my first dividend in a kiss." Uncle Roy says puckering his lips with an arm around Nani. This earns him the angriest look I've ever seen David give. He's usually a friendly guy. Stitch sees what Uncle Roy did and David's reaction. He's NOT happy! He gets a running start and when he thinks he's close enough to Roy He jumps up with a fist ready to hit. Lilo and Nani grab him and say, "Stitch it's ok. Nani can handle Roy by herself!" "I'm getting married you Lolo I'm not interested in you. You seem like a nice guy but I'm a one-man woman, Nani tells Roy.  
  
Mom's been sitting on the couch resting her feet for a little while we girls talked about Nani and David's wedding. Now she can't find her wheelchair. Dad looks everywhere. Suddenly Jumba comes roaring in with mom's wheelchair. It's much louder and faster than before. He has a huge smile on his face!  
Jumba says, ", When I first saw you Mrs. Grayson I began planning genius touches for your primitive Hospital style mobility aide. He brings out some blue prints. It has improved adjustable lumbar support for long days. You can make it go a 100 mph if you want. I make it recline without adding weigh to chair. I made it so it can safely climb stairs quickly with minimum of bone rattling. I even put built in thermos. I can do anything you want my dear for your comfort and. convenience" I will put muff on it I promise. Too loud for everyday. I just have to put rear view glass and horn "  
  
"I don't know what to say Jumba that is Sweet of you. Not sure how often I'll go 100 mph but I'm sure I'll love the improvements. How money would you like. " I don't want pay. Your joy is enough. I have more I'm thinking of but keeping under hat shall we say till I figure out to make work!"  
  
Stitch keeps drinking cup after cup of coffee. After maybe 6 cups he takes off to who knows where. I hope Grandpa's secret clubhouse is locked up tight. He's proably just going to the "hydraulic waste transporter," as Jumba put it!  
A few minutes later we hear moaning and rattling. It's real loud. It sounds like it's coming from the intercom, but do ghosts know how to use them? Everyone asks mom where she got the cool sound effect record. She says, she doesn't remember getting one. There's a loud boo that knocks a few people off their chairs. There's spilt punch everywhere! The voice saying boo sounds familiar, but can't place it. Then I hear a very familiar laugh. It's Stitch!  
  
Lilo, Jumba and Pleankley and I go looking for Stitch. I decide I better explore the subbasement also known as Grandpa's secret clubhouse .I tell them, " know it better than you guy do so I'll search it. Jumba tries to go with me, but I tell him Nani would proably rather him look after Lilo. He says, "Ok but I stick tracker on belt, I can follow you on screen and come if you get in trouble!"  
I look in the trophy room, no Stitch. I'm going to ask Daddy or Grandpa who Jason Todd was soon. All I know is his names on glass case with a Robin suit in it.  
Next I go to Weapons Room. I know I'm not supposed to go in there but this is an emergency. Stitch might hurt himself or accidentally mess up the cave badly! When I get there Great Grandpa Alfred is there too. I'm just about to ask him why he's there when a Batarang whizzes by us!  
  
To be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

A Halloween Hula Part Two Stitch hits Gotham by Marcie Gore  
  
The party is winding down but a certain blue party animal's fun is just beginning. Remember Wally and Garth Have Yet to get their revenge! " GARTH, WALLY what is this stuff, both daddy and Uncle Roy scream!  
You told us it was apple cider! Not even cider that's been allowed to get Hard is this Sour! I know my "hard cider", uncle Roy says still Mad.  
"I hope you haven't let the kids drink this. They'll be sick! I get it this your revenge what's in it? Will we be taking a trip to the hospital or just hugging the porcelain throne for hours! "You don't think we'd be that mean to our nieces or the other kids do yea? Our business is just with their dads, not them! We're not telling what's in the drink. It won't hurt you but it might kill your appetites for a while!  
Daddy gives them a mean look and says again "what is in the cider!"  
  
" We already told yea we're not telling! You didn't tell us about YOUR prank! " Daddy calls David and they whisper something to each other. Next thing they know David is dragging them around on his fake hook hands!  
  
Roy says "You don't scare us surfer boy, remember we're card carrying Superheroes! "  
This seems to annoy David He lifts them a few inches off the ground and Dad grabs their Feet! They start swing them around. " What do you say we throw them in that bale of hay?" Daddy says "Yea, certainly hope no one put needles in those haystacks! That'd hurt if they landed on one! The bales are on the other end of the room and this is a really big room, I think we can do it. We're strong, 1,2,3 "David laughs  
OK, I'll tell you but only because Linda and I wanta have kids some day! Uncle Wally says paying no attention to Uncle Garth shaking his fist at him. We started with apple juice on the verge of fermenting, and then instead of cinnamon we added sage, then Lemon and Limejuice and toped it with pickle juice! Then we microwaved it on high for 3 minutes. I promise nothing dangerous! We were mad at you but we didn't wanta kill you!  
"Ok, We're even! Dad says. I got do some hugging to do, excuse me!" Daddy runs to the bathroom, Uncle Roy following behind.  
Mean while in the Batcave, Stitch's "borrowed" Batarang looks like it's going to hit the case with that Jason Todd's name on it but it turns and bounces off a giant penny instead and lands in Stitch's Hand. He throws up his arms in victory and grins! I have a feeling if he had even cracked the case with the Robin suit, he'd kill Stitch and me and maybe Lilo! Naw, Great Grandpa Alfred wouldn't let him kill Lilo.he'd say," its NOT good manners to kill guests even if they're aliens! " It looks like Stitch is about to throw it again but I grab it before he can. Boy my reflexes are getting good!  
Great Grandpa Alfred comes back in waving his light saber at Stitch. I forgot to mention, He's dressed up as 'the experienced" version of Obi wan kanby from Star Wars. Stitch runs from the trophy area to the gym. He's trying all the exercise equipment.  
  
Stitch is preparing to swing on The trapeze When Great Grand Pa Alfred tells him I must insist you get down from there Master Aaron before you hurt yourself or the damage the equipment.  
  
Stitch obeys climbing down with big grin. When Great grandpa isn't looking Stitch sticks out his tongue! I can barely keep from laughing!  
" Now please escort our guests out of the "basement" before He damages anything. He says. Stitch is way too quick for me! When I try to do what Alfred Says he heads to the garage! His eyes light up when he sees all of grand pa's Bat -mobiles and bikes. His eyes dart from one to another. I guess at this point we should try to stop him, but I wanta see what he does next!  
Stitch goes to a rack of crash helmets and tries one on but it covers him past his shoulders. He put on the table and says something, I can only guess means, and "I don't need you anyway!" He jumps on a motorcycle and starts pushing buttons and the garage door opens and the fake entrance to the cave. Then he takes off! I think it's time to find Grandpa Bruce and anyone else who can help! He's riding without a helmet too!  
We are in SO much Trouble! I can proably forget about being batgirl. Mommy said I'd Have to behave if I was going to join the family business  
First I find Lilo and Jumba and tell them what happened. I don't tell him its daddy's Night Cycle just that Stitch ran off on Daddy's motorcycle!  
  
Jumba says something that almost makes me faint," We better find your grandpa." After we do we go down stairs? Always wanted to see fabled Batcave!" " I think you should stay here, He wouldn't hurt a little girl, especially not his grand daughter. We'll explain then he'll proably want you to help find Stitch. Lilo says What makes you think there's a Batcave down there much less THE Batcave, I ask trying to sound calm.  
"For one thing 626's hearing is extremely powerful. He heard Bats in cave even with music playing and children laughing. He tells me. This confirm the research I do after you leave last summer. They say Batman urban legend but so many reports of seeing him. I figure where there smoke, there fire. I figure out when Batman shows up in other country Bruce Wayne is there too.  
"Studying Batman and other heroes on the Main Land becomes my hobby. You must be so proud to have so many do gooders in your family little green- eyed girl, Jumba says sounding proud of himself. I can't argue with his case so I smile and nod yes, and Lilo and me go to find some of my do gooder family. We find Grand pa and daddy together talking. Daddy doesn't look sick like my uncles said he'd be after drinking that stinky stuff.  
  
We tell him what happened and what Jumba said, Boy is Grandpa mad! He tells us," I just knew there was something strange about Aaron and most of the rest of your family, Lilo.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about meting the aliens on vacation, Son. If they're going to play any part in my granddaughter's life I want to keep an eye on them. The JLA found out at least three crafts were spotted on radar in Hawaii but it was assumed they crashed in the Ocean "  
" I checked them out thoroughly before I let Beth get too close or be anywhere alone with Stitch or any of the rest. They 're peaceful beings despite Jumba and Stitch's past. Lilo may not be a typical child her age, but neither is Beth. Different isn't always bad, my dad says.  
  
I think you need to talk to my uncle Jumba, Mr. Wayne. I think we can help you find Stitch, Beth, My Uncle Jumba and me.  
" Jumba Juckiva at your Service! The big alien says when we go to where he was waiting for us. " Your niece" Lilo and my granddaughter had to tell me the truth about Lilo's Cousin Aaron when he took off with a VERY expensive motorcycle of my son's. He's really an alien named Stitch I am assuming you are his creator Mr. Jookiva. How do we go about tracking down and catching the little abomination," Grandpa says  
"Well large rich man with big chin, you never know how many people call 626 that he's really very sweet when you get to know him! I try to make him mean but little girl change him and me!" Jumba continues. " I know about this "Stitch's" criminal record. When I realized there was something odd about Aaron, I ask Superman to scan him discreetly and He saw what looked like a strange mutated blue Kola crossed with a dog under his costume. That's when I contacted The Green Lantern who contacted your galaxy's Grand Council woman who told him the complete history of 626, aka Stitch. " "Please don't get Stitch sent away. He's a part of my ohana now and My Best Friend!" Lilo says as tears star rolling down her checks. We're finding homes for his cousins who landed on Earth and one way or another got rehydrated. Sometimes we have to fight this big Whale like guy Gantu for them. "  
  
"I know that part too. I'm not going to get him sent away. I don't have that authority. I do plan to Keep tabs on him and the rest of you. If he steps out of line appropriate action will be taken."  
"Oh great another person keeping an eye on us, Lilo says under her breath, like we need that."  
  
Mr.Jookiva I will need you to help find Stitch. You know him best. " I beg to differ large rich man with big chin. I think Lilo now knows him best. I however can help you find him, Jumba says " I want to help too Stitch is, my friend" I don't want him to get hurt in trouble! Lilo says  
"You can help by telling us where He might've gone, you know his habits, his likes, dislikes. Where he might go and do. You may come with me but on one condition, you stay in the car, and we communicate by this. He holds up a tiny wrist communicator. I will keep you up to date on the Search and you will tell any thing you can think of as to your "pet's" whereabouts." "Ok, Beth's grandpa, Mr. Wayne, Batman, whatever you want to be called."  
  
Oh Yes. You'll be able to watch the search on the communicator. You'll know when I find him and that I haven't hurt him. You may call me Bruce up stairs or even Grandpa Bruce if you want. You are to call me Batman in the Cave, which we are going to now, and in the car, do you have that straight Lilo? "Yes, Sir, Bruce. I'll be good. I'll help anyway I can." Lilo says.  
  
" I'm sure you'll try little Lady, but I'm locking you in the Batmobile to keep you out of trouble. Don't worry She will have fruit snacks and water to eat if she gets hungry. I'll leave the heater on and air vents open. Lilo gives him an I'm thinking what trouble can I get into look. Grandpa adds," The vents are way too small for even a baby to craw out of, so you can forget about trying to get out and "helping" young lady. Grandpa adds," The vents are way too small for even a baby to craw out of, so you can forget about trying to get out and "helping" "Did Dad do that when you were training him," I ask.  
"Yes, he did. He got out thought the sunroof a couple of time. Don't even think about that Lilo. This model doesn't have one anyway. If you need to go the bathroom before we go, do it! If it takes longer to find him than I think it will, hold it! The head of the Galactic council told me she thought you had what it takes to be a heroine someday, but you have to obey orders. "Jumba You will stay here in case we need your expertise on your creation later. I don't think any of my cars are um tall enough for you to get in. I will show you which equipment you may use and which you may not. I may regret letting a self-proclaimed," Evil Genius," in the cave but Beth will be here. We should have Stitch contained in time for you to trick or treat and the slumber party. Jumba laughs, and says 'you think?" Yes, we should. And Lilo it will be your responsibility to control him when you're out trick or treating and at Beth's slumber party, not Beth's Not Alfred's. Nani and Beth's mom will be there but he's your responsibly. He's only mine right now because I feel Gotham is my responsibly to protect. Yes, sir," Stitch usually obeys me, Lilo says, but he's mischiefish.  
This so exciting I am actually in Batcave. Even if it has Earth technology it is quite impressive! I can think of many evil genius improvements for it though. I almost forget I put transmitter under 626's skin. It should show on Radar in car, Jumba says. "We'll talk about improvements later, Mr. Jookiva, Yes, the transmitter should making finding him easier " Grandpa says as he straps Lilo in to the Batmobile.  
Man I wish I were going too. I'm his granddaughter; the future Batgirl and I've only been in the Batmobile twice. I don't remember either time. They drive around for a while trying to get a fix on Stitch's transmitter. They finally get a blip near Park view Circle. He seems to be headed to the docks. Which is odd, considering his dislike of water. Oh yes, there is the weekly shipment of coffee from Brazil. How would the blue experiment know about that? Jumba did say he had a sense of smell 100 times more accurate than a dog's. He does love his coffee he drank at least 10 cups that Bruce saw. Barbara and Nani both said he's been known to drink a whole pot without letting it cool. " I see your friend Lilo. He's on the docks, just staring at a crate marked Moon dollar's premium blend coffee. He's using his claws to open it. Now he's stopped. Any Idea why?  
"We taught him not to steal. He's been trying really hard to be good lately. Besides he's never seen or smelled that much coffee in one place. It's like you seeing every bad guy you ever fought giving up at once. It's Stitch's dream come true. We buy it by the can or bag like most people. He likes it in liquid form but he has been known to eat beans from the bag when Nani grinds it at the store. We had to break him of that or they wouldn't let him back in. " I think I better checkout the crates to make sure it's coffee. Adults have been known to hide things in innocent looking boxes." Batman tells his little partner for the night. "I know Mr. Batman. I watch Mimi Vice reruns. You can't let the stuff into the city. It hurts people, even kids. Those people need to get nice jobs like Nani and David. Theirs aren't illegal or dangerous! "  
"They think it's a the fastest best way to get what they want, but it's good you understand it's not the best way."  
  
While Batman is searching through the boxes Stitch takes off. The caped crusader doesn't seem to notice. He's too busy inspecting the shipment of coffee.  
Then Lilo yells into the communicator, "Stitch has gotten back on the motorcycle! He's heading left, away from the water!"  
  
By the time Batman finishes putting the coffee away, which by way is just coffee, Stitch is at least a mile away. They take off in pursuit of Stitch. When they find him he's handing a group of bullies in his own way.  
The bully wants the kid Jarred, who looks about 9, reddish blonde hair and green eyes to steal for him. The other boy looks to be twice his size and age. Jarred is saying in frightened, quivering voice, "It's wrong to steal."  
  
" It a"t kid if you wanta keep from getting your bones broke, yours and your little sisters 5 an't she? "Yessss, sir," "Bully, why don't you pick on someone your own size!"? Stitch says!  
  
"I'm not scared of some Little Freak in a Batsuit, I an't scared of the Bat either!  
Stitch grabs the bully by his collar and lifts him off the ground. He gets in a few punches on the bully's face, his lip and right eye. Stitch says "Watch, learn" Just as Stitch is lifting the bully off the ground Batman grabs Stitch by the edge of his cape, lifting them both off the ground and high into the air. When he lets them down, the bully runs away in terror! Hopefully that means he'll never pick on anyone again, especially not some half his size. "He's gone now son, but if we ever catch him abusing you or any other kid again, He'll deeply regret it!" Batman tells Jarred  
  
Thank you, Batman and Little Batman! That guy scares me. He hit me last week and said he'd do worse if I didn't steal for him!  
  
" Not nice, but we stop," Stitch says.  
"Yes, we DID but I'll keep an eyes on him like I said, "Batman tells him.  
They're about to leave and Stitch climbs on Batman's back when they see a woman with red hair in a green suit with what looks like leaves all over and a wreath of leaves in her hair. To be continued 


End file.
